


Star Crossed

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Multi, no mention of planes, old anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Series of fics focusing on all those who suffered because of the Silver Millennium War. All eras might appear and all couples.The first story is about Jadeite.





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the old anime and its 13th episode.

**Intrusive Thoughts**

The first of the intrusive thoughts was: she smells like lilies. And, as the bubbles filled world stole him from his senses, that perfume was as invasive as the queer thought that invaded him heavy like an anchor that changed his course from the battle in which he was immerged.

Lilies.

Casablanca Lilies. Why did he know that? There was no flowers in the Dark Kingdom, nothing grew out their barren caves, there was no reason or way for him to have that knowledge.

But, somehow… he knew.

And when he turned to see whom or what had targeted him from behind, there she was, and it was like he had never seen her before despite their many encounters on the battle field.

The bubbles made her figure seem diaphanous, half-hidden, like a memory.

And memories rained over him like a fire storm, each of them burning his skin, his heart.

And that woman that smelled like lilies, he has been with her before, he had held her hands, had threaded his fingers through her long raven hair, he had held her firmly against his chest and seen her pale face colour with a kiss. That woman, that appeared to him now no more than a young girl, once had his heart on a silver plate.

But how? None of that made any sense! He belonged to his lady Queen Beryl, he owed her everything, and she said that he was created for and by her, so what were those thoughts? How come he had those memories?

No. Certainly, that was another trick from those senshi. Certainly, when he regressed to his lady she would shine dark rays of reason over him that would free him from that terrible sorcery trying to fool him, rob him from truth and loyalty.

So, when he found himself defeated but back to his icy rocky lair that he so well knew and trusted, he could never imagine that confessing his confusing thoughts to the one he would forever be loyal to, by her he would be betrayed and condemned to the endless sleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’ve decided to stop being so lazy and start translating my Sailor Moon works too, well, at least the knew ones, because, let’s be real, I won’t touch the old stuff because there are too many.  
> Anyway, Star Crossed is my standalone series focused on the first original characters from the first season of the anime and the first arc of the mangá, I find it hard but we might have some things from the PGSM too.  
> I’m a senshi/shitennou kind of girl, but I ship mostly everything, I’ll adding the couples’ tags as they appear.  
> I hope you liked this one, and if you do, please let me know.  
> See you soon.


End file.
